


2. Waiting, Watching, Wishing (Desperately Trying and Searching).

by Corbeau7



Series: You’re the Reason (Better Since You Came Along). [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbeau7/pseuds/Corbeau7
Summary: Set after Veronica and the rendezvous in the cellar.





	2. Waiting, Watching, Wishing (Desperately Trying and Searching).

Title: Waiting, Watching, Wishing (Desperately Trying and Searching).

 

Vanessa: “Charity, I don’t want any misunderstandings. I mean, this was fun, but it’s not like we’re suddenly a couple.”  
Charity: “Don’t flatter yourself. Coupla' weeks and I’ll be bored of ya.”  
Taken from the episode that aired on December 21, 2017

*****

She knew it was dangerous. She knew it wasn’t something, someone, she usually did. Maybe that was the appeal. Charity Dingle was reckless, vindictive, unpredictable and SO not her type.

Then why was she spilling her guts to Rhona? Why was she admitting what she had been trying to avoid all this time? Yes, her heart did flutter when Charity walked into the room. It thumped so fast she worried it was a heart attack in waiting. She had kept that to herself for some time now, but here, now? She guessed it was just a matter of time until she told Rhona that truth. 

What she couldn’t avoid, however, was the attraction. Clearly. The romp in the cellar after Veronica was sent on her way was hot. Charity had clearly enjoyed defending her. Vanessa in turn, she had enjoyed being defended. It was so hot, she mused with a grin. 

“Taking the easy options?” Vanessa scoffed, remember Veronica’s insults. Charity was never going to be that, neither woman would be so naïve as to admit that, never in a million years. It stung, Charity’s truth about being bored. She knew it was supposed to be a bit of fun. So why did she say that? Was she hoping for a different outcome? Whatever the case, her she was sat at the bar, nursing her beer frowning at her own stupidity.

Why did she have to talk about it afterwards? It wasn’t their thing. Why didn’t she just take the cellar encounter and keep it casual like Charity wanted? 

Why? Because she clearly courted danger. She liked the thrill, the notion that Charity wanted her.

Where was harm in that?

As Charity winked at her as she served punters their final few drinks, she knew the harm. She knew the risks. Her traitorous heart fluttering about the place whenever Charity threw her a crumb. She ought to stop it all now. Cut the little nights in the sack (or cellar) out altogether. Cold turkey.

“Babe, another?” Charity asked, but she was already pouring the beer.

“No, I should go home,” Vanessa stood, pulling her blazer closer to her body.

“I forgot to tell you that white top does things to me, babe,” Charity whispered as she passed Vanessa the newly-pulled drink. “Though, you already kinda know that, don’t cha?”

Vanessa swallowed the moan that threatened to pop out. This was Charity all over. A remark that set her nerve endings on fire followed by the smugness that typically entered into their conversations.

“Goodnight, Charity.”

“Oh babe, come on!” Charity shouted over the bar, the three or four people still nursing their last drink paying them very little mind.

“I’m tired. I just wanna get home, kiss Johnny and go to bed.”

“I like that idea,” Charity looked Vanessa up and down, her intent clear.

“Goodnight Charity,” Vanessa repeated, shaking her head, leaving the pub.

Charity stared at the door, waiting for a snappy comeback. It never came. 

*****

It was a few weeks later that Vanessa began to realise that this was it. Charity was bored of her. Sure, she had heard on the grapevine that there was some stuff going down with Debbie, her place and her boyfriend, but no one really cared to know what exactly was going on. Gossip lacked the impact if the facts got in the way.

She decided to send a text to Charity just to say she hoped Debbie and her children were alright. Personal, yet not overstepping. 

She was surprised when Charity replied, ‘thanks babe. Just a bit of criminal damage.’

So, there was some truth to it then, Vanessa thought with a chuckle.

Vanessa replied, ‘I can grab some cow manure next time.’ She wasn’t sure when she was last so frivolous with a lover. These types of messages almost felt juvenile, but she couldn’t help the smile that graced her face when she received a response immediately.

‘You’re on, babe,’ Charity had written in reply.

*****

Charity couldn’t help the small chuckle that bobbled up. When Debbie asked her who was messaging, she lied and said it was Chas, coming up with new ways to get back at Joe Tate.

She was not ready to explain Vanessa to Debbie. To anyone, really. 

Didn’t stop her re-reading their short conversation a few times. Didn’t stop her backspacing several times, asking Vanessa to come over, then changing her mind.

No. This wasn’t the time for a bit of fun. Not when Debs was in this headspace. She needed to be there for her. To make sure this Tate wasn’t going to get one over them. One over her daughter.

Picking her phone back up, Charity stared at it. Then she sent a text.

‘Wanna come over tonight?’

She sent it before she could change her mind. Even though she knew it probably wasn’t viable, not with everyone around. Higher chance of getting caught. She put her phone down and focused on Debbie. She knew Vanessa would say yes, there was no need to check it.

*****

Vanessa had read the text several hours after it was sent. She had put her phone down after Johnny began to whinge about his cereal. Then, she lost it. Well, she found it later in the storage box where she tried to house most of Johnny’s toys.

“Johnny, this isn’t a toy,” Vanessa said, though she knew her son wasn’t paying her any mind.

As she scrolled through the messages, she saw Charity’s message. 

‘Only read text now. Can’t tonight, have Johnny.’

She knew this was Charity reaching out and that she had effectively shut that door forever by saying no.

‘Come here?’ She added. Hoping that soothed things.

Vanessa waited. Nothing.

 

*****

Charity had assumed. She had assumed Vanessa would come when called. That she didn’t made Charity mad. She wanted a booty call, and it was Vanessa’s job currently, to oblige.

So, she decided that she’d go over and give the vet a piece of her mind. She was already fired up with Joe Tate, so this would be a wonderful little sweetener.

‘Johnny is playin' up, maybe another night,’ Vanessa had text not long after the invite to her house.

“I’ll show her,” Charity muttered as she got ready.

Johnny had finally gone down. It took a large tantrum, at high volume, then a little bit of tickling on the back to Incy Wincey Spider to calm him before she could even consider moving him to bed. She sat on the couch in her sweats, about to devour a bag of crisps when she heard a knock at the door.

“You have to stop doing this,” Vanessa said as she opened the door to her evening guest.

“Babe, where’s the fun in doing what you’re told?”

“I just got him down, sshhh,” Vanessa let Charity in, trying in vain to fix her hair.

Charity pulled her to her, tasting the sour cream and chives crisps in the vet’s mouth.

“Charity, we can’t.” Vanessa tried to push Charity away.

“Babe, please. Debs is in a state, I need something.”

Charity looked weary, Vanessa noticed, really looking at her.

“Want a wine?” Vanessa pried herself away, grabbing two glasses.

“I want you,” Charity whispered into Vanessa’s neck, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I know you want me, I can tell.”

Vanessa knew it was pointless to deny it, that wasn’t their thing. They knew they were drawn to each other. It had been unexpected, but it was factual. In the midst of it all, that was their undeniable truth.

Turning, she met Charity’s kiss and her tongue. They wrapped themselves around each other, as close as they could. Vanessa could feel the tension but said nothing. 

“Last few days have been shit,” Charity mumbles, grinning slightly at her choice of words.

“Mmm,” Vanessa kissed Charity’s neck, allowing the other woman to talk without eye contact. Eye contact would shut this conversation down.

“I know she’ll end up blamin’ me.”

Vanessa pulled away, shaking her head.

“She’s your daughter, Charity.”

Charity laughed. It was bitter and lacked any warmth.

“Yeah, and I’m the worst mum. No wonder my kids all hate me in some fashion.”

“Now. I know that isn’t true. Yeah, you’ve had your moments from what I’ve heard, but I know you care for them.”

“Vanessa, you really don’t know anything, do you?” Charity said, without malice. 

Vanessa watched as Charity plopped herself on the couch. The usually alert woman was sack bone exhausted. Mentally, and physically, Vanessa mused.

“I hear gossip, of course,” Vanessa said shrugging. “Try to avoid making comments on that, though. Much rather hear it from the source,” Vanessa said with a smile. Charity’s deer in headlights look caused her to add quickly, “Only if you want. Ever. Or, never.”

“Eloquent,” Charity replied with a wink.

“I know enough.” Vanessa said adamantly.

“Yeah, sure,” Charity said, unconvinced. 

“Alright. Bed.” Vanessa’s sudden movements caused Charity to flinch. Vanessa tucked that reaction away, to maybe ask at another time.

“Babe, the booty call vibe is kinda gone.” Charity admitted sadly. 

“First – insulting. Second – Sleep. You’re dead tired, Charity.” Vanessa smiled.

“I don’t need you telling me what to do,” Charity’s mechanism kicked in as she stood up, pushing away Vanessa’s outstretched hand.

“And I don’t need you fallin asleep as I’m kissin you,” Vanessa teased lightly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t fall asleep,” Charity’s tone changed. It was dark, and it sent shivers down Vanessa’s spine. 

“Yeah?” Vanessa raised her eyebrow in a challenge.

Charity smiled before pulling Vanessa to her. She demanded access to the vet’s mouth, and Vanessa freely gave it. Hands were in hair, pulling, scratching. Charity sighed as she broke away, resting her forehead on Vanessa’s, taking a deep breath.

“Kissing you,” Charity shook her head as if trying to formulate the words. “Kissing you is a surprise.”

Vanessa smiled.

“I’ve had worse in terms of critique,” she said sarcastically.

“I’m no good with words,” Charity said with a shrug. Running her hands down Vanessa’s back, to give her bum a quick squeeze, she smirked as Vanessa moaned. “I’m good with my hands though.”

Vanessa pushed Charity onto the couch, grinning when Charity looked up in surprise.

“Show me how good,” she ordered.

So, Charity did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
